


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Gods In L.A [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, College Student Joshua, College Student Vernon, Dramedy, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Joshua is the reincarnation of Aphrodite, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Oblivious Vernon, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romantic Comedy, Seungcheol is the reincarnation of Apollo, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Gods In L.A [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775659
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

"You sure that you're not nervous at all?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in anxiety."I don't know,it's just..."He lets out another sigh again."I don't really know to be honest."He admits."Maybe I don't deserve to be here in the first place."


End file.
